


Stupid Question

by inabodycastofglass



Series: Old works [20]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Post-Coitus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shocked look Marianne was giving him was rather disconcerting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Question

The shocked look Marianne was giving him was rather disconcerting, considering he’d just done the bravest, and considerably stupidest thing possible.

He’d asked her to marry him.

While the words had just slipped out in that moment, as he stared at her half asleep, her naked body covered to her waist with silk, sweat catching every bit of light that came through like it had searched her out, it wasn’t a whim. He’d been thinking about it for quite a while.

And thinking about it, and thinking about it, and thinking about it. Until it drove him mad and he was forced - yes forced - to throw a raging tantrum and nearly destroy whatever room he was in at the time.

Of course, her reaction was not at all unexpected. After the last time she was engaged, he’d expect she never wanted to hear the word again.

And yet he’d asked. Against every rational cell in his body he’d asked her to marry him, while she lay naked next to him, her breath still heavy.

He was surprised she hadn’t hit him.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. This was worse than the time he’d used that love potion, because he very well could have just ruined everything with Marianne, the one woman who’d loved him, for himself, with every flaw, the way he looked, his anger. Sometimes he couldn’t figure out for the life of him, with her being- being- well, her, why. And yet she did.

He looked to her when she put a hand on his cheek. (That was a good sign, right?)

She didn’t look at him. She kept trying but her eyes would flutter just past his and onto something else. And her hand was shaking. Was that good or bad?

“Let me think about it?”

Yes. Yes, thinking about it was a good sign, a very, very good sign. It wasn’t a no. A very good sign. He took her hand, kissing the inside of her wrist. “Take all the time you need.”


End file.
